Mother's Day
by SasukeCherry
Summary: Naruto anak laki-laki berumur 9 tahun yang sedang bertengkar dengan ibunya dihari ibu, pergi ke taman untuk menenangkan diri. disana ia bertemu dengan Hinata anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya. Saat Hinata berbicara dengan Naruto tentang Ibu Naruto menyadari kasih sayang seorang ibu. Mampukah ia mengatakan 'Selamat hari ibu'. Naruhina slight Narukushi(Mother&son) DLDR...


_Naruto U X Hinata H_

 _Sligh Naruto U X Kusina U(Mother & son)_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Familly, Friendship, Romance, Humor(maybe), Etc_

 _OOC, AU, typo(s), gaje, abal, dan kekurangan lainnya_

* * *

 _Mother's Day by: SasukeCherry_

* * *

 ** __::NAMIKAZE_** _ **MANSION::_**_

 _"_ _Kaa-san,_ tapi aku mau-" Ucapan sang Namikaze Naruto anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzuma-err..Namikaze Kushina itu, terpotong begitu saja karena bentakan ibunya.

"TIDAK! NAMIKAZE NARUTO, _KAA-SAN_ TIDAK MENGIZINKANNYA!" Tolak Kushina.

"Kenapa, _kaa-san_ tidak mengizinkanya? KENAPA? Kalau saja _tou-san_ masih ada pasti dia akan mengizinkanku." Kata Naruto seraya membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluarnya.

Mata kushina terbelalak lebar. "KEMBALI KEMARI NARUTO! CEPAT KEMBA-"

BRAAKKK!

Pintu itu dibanting dengan keras oleh Naruto.

-BRUKK!

Tubuh Kushina merosot kebawah dengan tatapan yang tidak lagi marah, matanya terlihat..bahagia, kecewa,rindu, dan...terluka. Bahagia, karena _kami-sama_ memberikan ia dan anaknya keselamatan saat tragedi naas itu. Kecewa, karena tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik utuk anaknya. Rindu, kepada suaminya dan kenangan mereka saat menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Dan.. terluka, karena mengingat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa suaminya dan nyaris membuat ia dan anaknya menyusul ke alam akhirat

-TES!

Setitik likuid jatuh dari pipinya.

-TES! TES! TES!

Likuid-likuid bening itu jatuh tanpa diperintah olehnya.

Kushina mengangkat kepalanya." Ma-maafkan _Kaa-san_ Na-naruto."

* * *

 _^^Mother's Day^^_

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo sedang berjalan dengan penjaganya atau mungkin bisa dibilang um.. _Bodyguard_ di taman yang kaya akan warna hijaunya.

"Um..Ko, bisakah kau membelikanku es krim itu." Pintanya malu-malu.

"Baiklah, tapi Hinata _-sama_ akan tunggu dimana?" Ujar Ko.

"Di,disitu saja." Katanya.

Ko tersenyum."Ha'ik."

Hinata berjalan kearah tempat duduk yang ia tunjuk, namun belum sampai kesana ia mendengar seseorang sedang menggerutu dibalik semak-semak daun.

"Huh! yang benar saja, walau pun dia ibuku tapi gak seharusnya dia melarangku, dasar cerewet."

Mata Hinata melebar mendengar perkataan kasar dari anak itu. 'A-apa!? Masa dia berkata seperti itu pada ibunya.' batinya tak percaya.

Hinata langsung memotong kata-kata yang akan keluar dari anak itu.

"Hei! Kau seharusnya tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada ibumu! Kenapa kau mengatakanya?" Ujar Hinata.

Anak itu terkejut melihat hinata."Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata" Jawab Hinata.

"Oh..aku Namikaze Naruto." Balas Naruto santai.

Hinata tersadar"Eh, bukan itu yang kutanyakan."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata." Memang apa yang kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa, kau berkata seperti itu pada ibumu?"

"Karena dia itu cerewet, suka mengatur, suka marah-marah, suka-"

"Seharusnya kau beruntung mempunyai ibu." Potong Hinata dengan wajah sendu.

"Heh! Berutung apanya dia itu-"

"Memangnya kau pikir kenapa ada hari ibu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin karena mereka cerewet atau-"

"Kau salah."

"Eh,"

"Apa kau tahu, selama sembilan bulan seorang ibu mengandung kita? Seorang ibu harus menanggung beban kita didalam perutnya selama sembilan bulan, apa menurutmu itu tidak berat? Menurutmu apa yang seorang ibu pertaruhkan supaya kita bisa melihat dunia? Uang? Pakaian? Makanan? Bukan, bukan itu semua. Seorang ibu harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk kita. Kau pikir berapa ibu yang harus meninggal untuk bayinya? Pernahkah kau berpikir? Kau beruntung hiks..kau harusnya bersyukur mendapatkan kasih sayangnya.."

Tatapan Naruto sendu. Benar, apa ia pernah berpikir seperti itu? 'Hiks..' Lho,tunggu! bukanya dari tadi ia tidak menangis Naruto meihat kearah Hinata 'GAWAT!' batin Naruto panik saat melihat Hinata menagis.

"Lho! lho, hei! Jangan menangis dong!"

"Ibu~ ibu kenapa menggalkanku? Kenapa meniggalkan kami?"

Ah, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Hinata menangis.

GREBB!

Ia memeluk Hinata untuk menyalurkan kehangatannya pada anak perempuan itu, Meskipun ia masih dianggap anak kecil tapi ia sering melihat adegan seperti ini di sinetron telenovela yang sering ditonton ibunya. Ah, ibunya, ia baru mengigatnya sekarang.

Hinata mulai berhenti menangis. Mereka memposisikan dirinya seperti sedia kala.

"Hinata! Terima kasih ya." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

BLUSSS

Pipi Hinata mengeluarkan semburat tipis kemerahan karena melihat senyuman Naruto.'Hangat' itulah yang ia rasakan saat melihat senyuman Naruto dan merasakan pelukan Naruto.

CUPPP

Entah karena apa otak Hinata jadi lambat memperoses apa yang terjadi, karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto mencium pipinya.

Naruto nyengir lagi."Itu tanda terimakasihku. Aku pergi dulu yah! Aku ingin mengurus sesuatu."

Naruto pergi dengan melambaikan satu tangannya dan tubuh Naruto menghalangi cahaya matahari didepannya" Jaa.."

Setelah Naruto pergi Hinata baru saja menyadari sesuatu yaitu...'Naruto menciumnya'

BLUSSSSS

Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

'Naruto menciumnya..Naruto menciumnya...Naruto menciumnya'

Tiba-tiba Ko datang dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dan membawa sebuah es krim ditanganya."Hosh..hosh..maafkan saya Hinata- _sama_! Saya tadi-HINATA- _SAMA_ ANDA KENAPA?"

'Naruto menciumny-'

BRUKKK!

Hinata pun pingsan dengan wajah memerahnya.

"HINATA- _SAMAAAA_." Teriak Ko.

Author: Hm...aku gak yakin Ko bakalan selamat dari hukuman Hiashi aku yakin- Readers: Hoi ini masih dicerita#bisik-bisik Author: Upss! oke, balik ke cerita.

* * *

 _^^Mother's Day^^_

* * *

 _ **_::N**_ _ **AMIKAZE MANSION::_**_

" _Tadaima"_ Naruto memberi salam.

Tidak ada jawaban." _Kaa-san"_

Naruto berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

Naruto mengernyit.

"Hiks..hiks..maafkan aku minato- _kun_! maafkan aku..! aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang berguna untuk Naruto hiks...maafkan aku!"

 _'Kaa-san."_ Naruto terus berjalan dan menemukan ibunya sedang memegang foto mereka. Ayahnya, ibunya, dan dirinya saat masih berumur 5 tahun.

"Kaa-san!" Panggil Naruto.

Kushina berbalik."Naru-kun!"

GREEBBB!

Kushina memeluknya erat..seakan-akan ia akan pergi setelah Kushina memeluknya.

" _Kaa-san,_ **aku tidak akan pergi** kok." Ucapnya dengan menekan kata _aku tidak akan pergi._

"Hikss..maafkan _kaa-san_ Naru- _kun,_ _kaa-san_ memang-"

"Sudahlah! _Kaa-san_ tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, aku yang salah! Lagipula..."

Naruto melirik kearah kalender dan tersenyum lebar." _Selamat hari ibu..._ "

Nafas Kushina tercekat. air matanya mengalir, namun kali ini air mata kebahagiaan." _Terimakasih Naru-kun._ "

Kushina tersenyum dengan menatap keluar jendela. _'Lihatlah, minato-kun! lihatlah! anak kita sudah besar.'_

 _"Yah, Kushi-chan anak kita sudah besar. Kurasa aku bisa pergi dengan tenang.."_

DEG!

Suara itu, ia mengenal suara itu. Kali ini Kushina tersenyum lebih tulus."Terimakasih Minato- _kun._ "

WUSHHHHH!

Angin berhembus kencang seakan-akan membawa pesan yang kushina kirim untuk Minato.

* * *

.

.

.

 _THE END_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _A/N :_**

 ** _Yuhuu.. aku balik lagi nih dengan fanfic terbaruku yang berjudul Mother's Day._**

 ** _Pasti kalian tahukan fict ini untuk apa.. Yup! seratus buat kamu yang tahu(ya,iyalah namanya juga Mother's day) Fanfict ini di tulis untuk merayakan hari Ibu, yah..walau pun hari Ibu 3 hari 10 jam 52 menit yang lalu tapi gak apa-apa, kan belum 5 hari jadi belum basi#emang makanan (Makanan: belum 5 menit disini:belum 5 hari) XD_**

 ** _Cerita ini hanya terlintas dipikiranku seperti angin yang berhembus tak tentu waktu#halah duh..padahal fanfict satunya masih ngutang harusnya selesain dulu fict satunya baru bikin lagi, tapi bukannya apa-apa aku cuma takut Basi#lha, masih nyambung sama yang diatas dan disini Hanabi jadi kakak Hinata._**

 ** _Oke deh, dari pada A/N nya nambah ngaco gak jelas mending baca Omakenya._**

 ** _Salam narsis XD_**

 ** _Dewimd27 or Mustika447 ;)_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _OMAKE_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _BRAKKKK!_

Pintu kediaman Hyuuga ditendang begitu saja oleh Ko.

"Hoshh.. hoshh.. hoshh.. pe,pelayan cepat! Cepat bawa Hinata- _sama_ kedalam kamarnya! CEPATT!" Ujar Ko begitu saja tanpa melihat adanya Hiashi, Neji, dan Hanabi yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"HINATA/HINATA- _SAMA_ / _IMOUTOU_!" Teriak ketiganya bareng.

"Cepat bawa Hinata- _sama_ ke kamarnya." Perintah Neji.

"Ko, apa yang kubilang soal Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi dengan auranya yang mencekam.

Ko tersadar."E,etto anu..."

Hanabi tersenyum mengerikan dengan meng-adukan tangannya yang terkepal keras."Ko~ kalau kau ingi aku menunjukan teknik Juudoku katakan saja~"

"Sa,saya tidak tahu Hiashi- _sama_ , Hanabi- _sama_ saya hanya di,disuruh membeli es krim, se,setelah itu saya tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, saat saya sampai Hinata- _sama_ sudah seperti i,ini." Jawab Ko dengan menunduk.

Hiashi berkata dengan senyum dingin diwajahnya."Kalau begitu kau harus keliling halaman rumah dari depan sampai belakan 10x!" Perintah Hiashi.

"Juga jangan lupa Push-up 60x!" Tambah Hanabi.

 _'Ma-mati aku, rumah ini saja besarnya tak terhitung ba-bagaimana dengan halaman rumahnya? ARGGHHH SIAPA PUN HELP ME.."_ Batin Ko.

* * *

Seseorang dengan baju olahraga sedang melakukan push-up.

"58,59,6-60..."

BRUKKK!

Senyum penuh kelegaan terpasang diwajah Ko.

"Akhirnya..."

"EHMMM...Ko sepertinya kau melupakanku?"

Ko menoleh."Ne,neji- _sama_!"

Neji menyeringai."Aku belum memberikan hadiah padamu lho~"

GLEK!

Ko menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah."Ha,hadiah, apa?"

"Mengelilingi memotong rumput panjang dengan gunting dihalaman depan. Selamat menikmati?" Kata Neji lalu pergi.

Ko berteriak."INI SIH NAMANYA KPRT(kekerasan pembantu rumah tangga)"

"Ko kau mau menambah lari/push-up/memotong rumput?" teriak ketiganya bareng(lagi)

"TI,TIDAK! AKAN SAYA KERJAKAN." Jawab Ko murung.

* * *

.

.

 _THE END(LAGI)_

 _._

 _._


End file.
